Sims 4 Disney Princess Challenge
The Sims 4 Disney Princess Challenge is one of Lizzie's Sims 4 series, which first premiered on January 10, 2017. In this series, Lizzie creates a modern-day Disney princess in the Sims 4, and is given a specific set of rules for that princess that must be followed. Once all of those rules for that princess have been fulfilled, she moves on to the next princess with their set of rules. Episodes one through sixteen mainly focus on Snow White's character and her rules, and in episode seventeen, Lizzie officially move's on to Belle and her rules from episode seventeen to episode twenty three of the series. After that, Lizie moved on to Rapunzel and her rules set, and is still continuing on Rapunzel's journey now. The current princess is Rapunzel. Princesses In the series as of now, Lizzie has created the main princesses Snow White and Belle, as well as naming another of Snow White's children Bambi. Snow White In the first episode of the series, Lizzie creates the first Sim, Snow White. Following her story, Lizzie introduces the rules for Snow White which are as follows: # Must Be A Female # Must Have Seven Children (can be classified as dwarfs) # Each Child Must Obtain One Bad Trait # Each Child Must Have One Different Trait # Each Child Must Have The Same Father # Snow Can Only Marry Once She Has The Final Child (dwarf) # Snow Cannot Speak To The Elderly # Snow Cannot Answer The Door To Strangers By episode eleven of the series, Snow gave birth to all seven of the children. Apple, Luna, the triplets Walt, Draco, and Maximus, as well as Bambi and the princess she would soon move onto, Belle. Apple Apple Disney first appeared in the episode entitled "First Dwarf Baby!" Where Lizzie has Snow get pregnant and have the first child. When Lizzie accompanies her Sim to the upstairs portion of the house, she soon gives birth to a female. When given the option for a name, Lizzie pulls a name from the comments suggested by a fan, Apple Disney. Almost immediately, Lizzie ages up Apple into a toddler. When given a bad personality trait to choose, Snow chooses the "Clingy" trait. This immediately sets her up to be the oldest child/dwarf. Then in episode four entitled "Kawaii Kid!" Lizzie gives her a complete makeover. In the episode entitled "Moving On...", Lizzie moves out Apple along with most of the children to live on her own. Lizzie moves Apple into a quaint little house known as a "Pink Starter Home". And after remodeling, Apple is finally ready to start her life on her own, with the controller Lizzie on a search for Apple's perfect boyfriend. Luna Luna Disney first appeared in the episode entitled "Home Make-over". In the episode Lizzie is all ready to have the second dwarf baby, and goes to the hospital accidentally leaving Akira, Snow's boyfriend at home. After having Snow check in, Snow is forced to enter a strange machine where the baby will be born. After this process Lizzie names the baby Luna Disney from a comment someone left in the comments, stating that the name Luna is her "favorite name ever." Later in the episode, Lizzie ages up Luna into a toddler and chooses to give her the "Fussy" trait. In the episode "How Many Babies?!", Lizzie gives Luna a makeover. In the episode entitled "Moving On...", Lizzie moves out Luna along with everyone except Bambi and Belle to live on her own. Lizzie decides to move Luna into "e" with her boyfriend Gage found in the episode "Luna's Perfect Boyfriend". Walt, Draco, and Maximus In the episode "How Many Babies?!", it is clear that there were going to be at least twins, triplets, or more. And there were triplets. After accidentally sending Snow White to the hospital by herself and not accompanying her, Lizzie is ready for the next child, but she is not prepared for the triplets born in that episode. Finally after a few minutes, the notification for the first child appeared. Lizzie decides to name the first boy Walt after, of course, Walt Disney. However, the notification for another child appears, signifying twins. Lizzie decides to name this child Draco Disney, after Draco Malfoy from the Harry Potter book and movie series by J.K. Rowling. And after all of that, there is another boy. This boy is named Maximus Diney after the horse from Tangled. In the next episode "Toddler Hell", Lizzie ages up all three children, giving Maximus the "Wild" trait, Walt the "Inquisitive" trait, and Draco the "Independent" trait. In the episode "Moving On..." Lizzie moves all three guys out of the main house and all on their own, making them not only brothers but roommates to live their own lives. Bambi and Belle After a long trip to the zoo, Snow White is pregnant again, with twins Bambi and Belle. When rushed to the hospital, Lizzie states that soon they will be moving onto the next Disney princess, so she decides to name the first twin Belle, and that will be the child she will age up for the next part of the princess challenge. The second twin, also a female, she names Bambi. When aged up into a toddler, Lizzie gives Bambi the "Clingy" trait like Apple, and awards Belle the "Inquisitive" trait like Walt. In the episode "Birthday Sleep-over", all of the children/dwarfs are moved out of the house and into their own spaces, leaving the twins Belle and Bambi with their parents Snow and Akira. Then in the episode "Princess Belle Needs a Man!", Lizzie officially states the rules for the Belle era of the challenge, leaving the Snow White dwarves to live on their own. Belle In episode seventeen of the series entitled "Princess Belle Needs a Man!", Lizzie moves on to the Belle generation of the princess challenge, moving Belle into her own house and officially introducing her rules which are as follows: # Must Have The "Bookworm" Trait # Belle Must Date At Least Five Different Men # Belle Must Meet A "Hideous" Man Of Her Dreams # Belle Must Marry A "Hideous" Man Of Her Dreams And Have At Least One Child # After Belle Gives Birth To One Child, Belle's Husband Must Become Beautiful Like The Disney Movie Shows The Beast Transforming Into A Prince After given the "Bookworm" trait, in episode seventeen "Princess Belle Needs A Man!", Belle is moved into her own home and Lizzie takes her around the Sim's world looking for some men to date. Traveling to places such as a museum, library, and club. Travis Scott After going to the library, Lizzie does eventually find the first man to date, Travis Scott. After going on a date with him and flirting with him a little bit, they finally have a first kiss. Lizzie decides to include some flirtatious gestures after their first kiss, and in the next episode "Dating the Mailman", Belle breaks up with Travis Scott and starts to hunt for another boyfriend. Rocco Nobles In the episode conveniently titled "Dating the Mailman", Lizzie notices the mailman walking by her house and decides to set him and Belle up for a date. Unfortunately, the date didn't go very well, as Rocco just walked off abandoning Lizzie. After a random fight in front of Lizzie's face between another boyfriend and girlfriend, Lizzie invites Rocco over to officially become girlfriend and boyfriend. With a frustrated Lizzie staring at Rocco for sleeping in Belle's bed with the most horrible excuse for pajamas, Lizzie adds a "love bush" to the garden area, and the two jump in the bush. Afterwards, Lizzie has Belle break up with Rocco and force him to leave, but he ends up sleeping in her bed anyway and even making food in the kitchen of Belle's house the next day and immediately leaving after. Edward Fine Edward Fine and Belle met in the eighteenth episode on the series, but Lizzie just left him to have a random fight with some other girl. At the begining of episode nineteen, Edward calls Belle asking to go out, and of course Lizzie immediately accepts. Both of them decided to go to Geek-Con for their date, and decide to work on building a rocket ship together. After a really awkward encounter with Belle's brother Walt, the pair have their first kiss on a bench a little ways away from Geek-Con. Lizzie was going to have Belle and Edward ride on a rocket ship at Geek-Con, but it dissapeared by the time Lizzie planned to do it. Lizzie ended off the episode by having Edward and Belle "Woo-hoo" in a rocket that Lizzie calls a "Love Rocket" after it reappeared. Then when they make out on a nearby sofa, Belle breaks up with him after Lizzie feels that making out on a sofa in the middle of Geek-Con is much too awkward. Gaton LeGume When noticing how many green citizens of the town there are, Belle goes with Gaton for some private time. After a little bit of flirting, and loving gestures, they eventually have their first kiss. When Gaton just dissapears from the encounter, Lizzie decides to check all of the apartments in the area like a stalker to find Gaton's house. Once she finally finds his apartment, they reunite again inside and take their relationship further with some flirting and romantical gestures. Afterwards, Belle gets a massage from Gaton on a massage table in his apartment, and then finally asks him to be her boyfriend. Then, when Lizzie finally notices that she spelled Gaston as Gaton, she breaks up with him. Dash Basu Lizzie had a running joke throughout the series about Dash Basu, a man with green skin, who often was found in the same location as her, saying that he was a stalker. In episode 20, titled "Is he... THE ONE?!" Belle finally completed her mission of dating five men and could move on to marrying the "hideous" man of her dreams. After creating a green bonfire and having Belle fire dance to "attract" him to her location, Belle decides to make a move on Dash and they finally become boyfriend and girlfriend and then get married in the next episode with a tiki themed wedding Lizzie threw together, where the old Snow White siblings and family members return to celebrate Belle's wedding. Belle eventually moves in with Dash in a huge mansion. In episode 22, titled "A Princess is Born," Dash is given a makeover after Belle's child, Rapunzel, is born. Rapunzel In the episode entitled "A Princess is Born", Belle gives birth to her daughter Rapunzel and gives her the angelic trait. Lizzie gives her golden blonde hair and a pink dress. And after Rapunzel's birthday party in the next episode, the next generation can start. Rapunzel In episode twenty-four of the series entitled "Trapped in a Tower!", Lizzie moves on to the Rapunzel generation of the princess challenge, having Rapunzel stolen by Mother Gothel and officially introducing her rules which are as follows: # Stolen away as a baby by an evil woman (Mother Gothel) # Does all the chores for the evil woman # May never leave the house (except for school) # Must have 'Loner' and 'Artistic' traits # Must reach level 8 in painting before young adult # Venture outside when she reaches young adult and fall in love # Discover her true parents # Marry and have kids. Rapunzel was stolen away as a child by Mother Gothel, and taken to a tower in the middle of the city. She now lives with Mother Gothel, with not much memory of her parents. Mother Gothel Mother Gothel stole Rapunzel from her parents when she was only a child, so she could stay young forever. She works as a criminal in the city, and has Rapunzel do all the chores and cleaning. Mother Gothel also works on creating herbal "potions", as a hobby. Pascal Pascal was introduced in the twenty sixth episode of the series entitled "A New Friend". In this episode, Pascal and Rapunzel meet each other and become good friends, and the two continuously hang out throughout the episode. Episodes Gallery :Sims 4 Disney Princess Challenge/Gallery Trivia * The Sims Four Disney Princess Challenge is the first non-minecraft series to last with over ten episode and still continue in 2017. * The rules for the challenge all came from the Sims website, by the user, Playingwithmah. http://forums.thesims.com/en_US/discussion/760184/the-disney-princess-challenge-10-generation-legacy * Lizzie has in fact gone out of order. In the rules by Playingwithmah, the generations go Snow White, Cinderella, Tiana, Aurora, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Belle, Ariel, Jasmine, Merida, and Mulan. But Lizzie went from Snow White to Belle. Category:Content Category:Series Category:Singleplayer Category:Family Category:Sims Category:Sims 4 Disney Princess Challenge Category:Ended Series